hyperdimensionneptuniafandomcom-20200215-history
List of Hyperdimension Neptunia (original) dungeons
This page list the dungeons that are in Hyperdimension Neptunia. This includes the DLC dungeons, but they do not count towards getting 100% in game or trophies. There are three types: Storyline, Optional (which tie in with quests), and DLC dungeons that can only be purchased on the Playstation Store. Likewise, dungeon goals can be divided into three types: reaching the exit, defeating the boss monster or gathering the required items. Storyline Dungeons *Evil Cave: Cave Near Town - Planeptune *Evil Cave: Suspicious Cave - Planeptune *Evil Cave: Road to Lastation - Planeptune *Windy Wasteland: Den by Merchan Way - Lastation *Challenge Cave: Ghost Mine - Lastation *Challenge Cave: Abandoned Mine - Lastation *Challenge Cave: Den by the Railroad - Lastation *Challenge Cave: Evil Next - Lastation *Mega Storage 3: Monster Storage - Lastation *Mega Storage 4: Abandoned Storage - Lastation *challenge Cave: Heretic's Cave - Lastation *Mega Storage 6: HQ Storage - Lastation *Sealed Ruin: Closed Holy Ground - Lastation *Evil Cave: Road to Leanbox - From any Landmass to Leanbox. *Remnant Tower: Monster Tower - Leanbox *Hirool Castle: Suspicious old Castle - Leanbox *Maado Forest: Herb Forest - Leanbox *Maado Forest: Old Trading Way - Leanbox. *Stella Mines: Abandoned Mine - Leanbox *Stella Mines: Old Trading Way - Leanbox *Hirool Castle: Aristocrat Mansion - Leanbox *Stella Mines: Dark Mine - Leanbow *Remnant Tower: Abandoned Tower - Leanbox. *Sealed Ruin: Closed Holy Ground - Leanbox *Evil Cave: Road to Lowee - From any landmass to Lowee. *Dis Snow Forest: Forest to Entremets - Lowee *Bruagga Tower: Infested Tower - Lowee *Convent: pathway to Entremets - Lowee *Dis Snow Forest: Guild Extremist City - Lowee *Dis Snow Forest: Monster Forest - Lowee *Bruagga Tower: Invaded Tower - Lowee *Dis Snow Forest: Suspicious Forest - Lowee *Bruagga Tower: Inside a Disc - Lowee *Sealed Ruin: Closed Holy Ground - Lowee *Sealed Ruin: Goddess Ruins - Planeptune *Hirool Castle: Basilicom Entrance - Leanbox *Norma Tower: Goddess-Only Path - Planeptune *Micro Park: Basilicom Entrance - Leanbow *Evil Cave: old mining Area - Planeptune *Challenge Cave: Cave to Wasteland - Lastation *Challenge Cave: Kuterogi's Cave - Lastation *Stella Mines: Leanbox Cave - Leanbox *Maado Forest: Hero Shrine's Forest - Leanbox *Dis Snow Forest: Forest in Snow - Lowee *Dis Snow Forest: Big Forest's Edge - Lowee *Celestial Path: Last Dungeon - Planeptune *challenge Cave: Road to Planeptune - Going from Leanbox to Planeptune *Stella Mines: Road to Planeptune - Going from Lastation to Planeptune *Convent: Road to Planeptune - Going from Lowee to Planeptune Optional Dungeons *Sealed Ruin: Lower Level "Keeping Peace and Order" *Sealed Ruin: Upper Level "Golden Dragon" *Sealed Ruin: Deep End "Lineage of Justice" *Neo-Geo Front: Sector 1 "Speedy Blue Shadow" *Neo-Geo Front: Sector 3 "Rampaging Dragon" *Neo-Geo Front: Sector 4 "Worst Machine of the Year" *Neo-Geo Front: Closed Sector "Bug King" *Norma Tower: Floor 2 "Indomitable Spirit" *Norma Tower: Floor 3 "The Goddess who leapt through time" *Norma Tower: Floor 4 "Take down the Fake Purple Heart." *Evil Cave: Near the Entrance "Soaring Developement Fees" *Evil Cave: Center "Botroll Bounty" *Evil Case: Closed Sector "Defeat the Seven Dragons" *Celestial Path: Hero's Road "The Bell tolls for a Goddess" *Sealed Ruin: Lower Level "Accepting Applicants" *Sealed Ruin: Middel Level "Sleeping Statue" *Sealed Ruin: Upper Level "Legend of a Hero" *Sealed Ruin: Deep Level "Dancing Butterfly" *Sealed Ruin: Upper Sealed Area "Fierce, King of Giant Bulls" *Hirool Castle: F1 "Griffon Hunting" *Hirool Castle: F2 "Search for an Employee" *Hirool Castle: F3 "Griffon Hunting 2" *Hirool Castle: F4 "Three Valkyrie Sisters" *Hirool Castle: F5 "Versus Fake Green Heart" *Remnant Tower: Middle Level "Stargazing Boy" *Remnant Tower: Upper Level "Leanbox Special Forces" *Stella Mines: Near the Entrance "Innocent Gift" *Stella Mines: Middle Level "Disc search" *Stella Mines: Lower Level "Take my Dragon" *Stella Mines: Closed Sector "From the Dark Underground" *Maado Forest: Entrance "Beast's Forest" *Sealed Ruin: Lower Level "Doggy Delusion" *Sealed Ruin: Lower: Sealed Area "Disastrous Flames" *Sealed Ruin: Upper Level "War Against Creation" *Sealed Ruin: Upper: Danger Zone "Together Forever" *Mega Storage 3: Data Storage 1 "Anti-work" *Mega Storage 4: Machine Storage 1 "Invasion" *Mega Storage 4: Machine Storage 2 "Dear Neptune" *Mega Storage 5: Massive Storage 1 "Operation Bounty" *Mega Storage 6: Garage 1 "Threat Letter" *Mega Storage 6: Secret Garage "Steel Soul" *challenge Cave: Near the Entrance "Emergancy Request" *Challenge Cave: Middle Level "For our Goddess" *Challenge Cave: Deep End "Arfoire's Spirit" *459th Metal Tower: Upper Level "Versus Fake Black heart" *Windy Wasteland: Dark God's Cave "How dare you! Noob Goddess!" *Windy Wasteland: Wasteland's Vent "Whistling in the Wasteland" *Sealed Ruin: Lower Level "Abnormality in Snowland" *Sealed Ruin: Middle Level "Amazing shrooms" *Sealed Ruin: Deep End "Shiva's visit" *Dis Snow Forest: Floor 1 "World's Labyrinth F.1" *Dis Snow Forest: Floor 2 "World's Labyrinth F. 2" *Dis Snow Forest: Floor 3 "World's Labyrinth F. 3" *Schooner TYPE-AL: Near the Entrance "Proof of Purchase" *Schooner TYPE-AL: Middle Level "Singing of Lorelei" *Pirate Ship FX: Near the Entrance "Upstart Dungeon" *Pirate Ship FX: Middle Level "Girlfriends Revenge" *Pirate Ship FX: Deep End "Reverse Survival *Bruagga Tower: Lower Level "Ancient Medal" *Bruagga Tower: Upper Level "Versus Fake White Heart" *Convent: Near the Entrance "Dragon, Baby" *Convent: Middle Level "Way of Faith" *Convent: Dragon's Nest "King of Dragons" *Convent: Danger Zone "Yin-Yang Act" DLC Dungeons *Sealed Ruin: Middle Level "Giant Bull Awakens" *Sealed Ruin: Between Memories "A Goddess' Memory" *Neo-Geo Front: Sector 2 "Planeptune Reconstruction" *Norma Tower: Floor 1 "Revenge for the Betrayal" *Norma Tower: Floor 5 "Gamindustri Memories" *Evil Cave: Deep End "Lost Employee" *Evil Cave: No Trespassing Area "Revenge of the Seven Dragons" *Remnant Tower: Lower Level "Dragon with a Blue shadow" *Stella Mines: Deep End "99 Knights" *Mega Storage 3: Data Storage 2 "Out-of-control Robot" *Mega Storage 5: Massive Storage 2 "Alchemy Helper" *459th Metal Tower: Lower Level "Request from an overlord" *459th Metal Tower: Middle Level "Glistening Memorial" *Dis Snow Forest: Floor 4 "World's Labyrinth F. 4" *Schooner TYPE-AL: Deep End "Bourne Hazard" *Bruagga Tower: Middle Level "Quality Certification" Category:Neptunia (original) DLC Category:Locations